What's With The Hate?
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: A little story i thought of. This also shows my feelings on how i feel about certain people who aren't too happy with Dark Pit. (I main him in SSB4 for the 3DS) Rated T for Violence and slight swearing. *ONESHOT*


This was inspired by one of Shadme's stories. Shoutout to you girl! Enjoy!

-Voltaradragoness

* * *

"Pit,why is everyone yelling at me!?" yelled Pit's dark twin in anger.

"I don't know Kasai." Pit said as they ran into Wario and Lucario on the balcony.

"Hey featherheads. Where are ya going?" Wario said mockingly.

Pit and Kasai ignored him but Lucario seemed intent on not letting them pass.

"I don't have a problem with Pit here,but i have an issue with YOU." Lucario said getting in Kasai's face.

"What problem do you and the others have with me? I'd love to hear it!" Kasai said yelling in retort.

Pit was trying to stop the argument but Wario started chasing him with his motorcycle and Pit ran away screaming.

Lucario knocked Kasai's feet out from under him with his tail and put a foot on his chest.

"You're a clone. That's why. You don't deserve to be here. No one wants you here.

You might as well fly on back to whatever dark,weird place you came from. Dark Pit."

Lucario said growling.

Kasai didn't know what to say. As much as he didn't want to admit it. That comment really stung. Lucario could feel his emotions through his aura and decided to add insult to injury.

"Also,Pit feels this way too. He tells us all the time how he wishes you'd stop stealing his thunder. He tells me and the others this because he's too cowardly to tell you himself. I guess i can't be too surprised. Your name is Dark Pit for a reason."

Lucario then got off him and walked off. Kasai didn't bother getting up. He didn't know what to think. He felt...sad. It wasn't an emotion he was used to so he didn't know what to do. He got into a sitting position and shed a few tears.

He wasn't silent though. He couldn't keep it completely silent. No one heard him though because he was alone. He had been throughout the time he and Pit arrived at the smash mansion.

Pit had been the only one to hang out with him. Well,Palutena did too but she was always busy doing things with Rosalina. Morgan couldn't come because she wasn't part of the roster. As he thought that,he heard a scream in the distance.

He turned around and saw Wario being launched across the balcony and into a blast zone. He then disappeared.

Pit then came running out onto the balcony. He turned to the left and saw Kasai and ran over.

"Are you ok?" Pit said in concern.

"..." was Kasai's reply.

Then he pointed to where Wario exploded. "What happened to him?"

Pit glared in the direction he was pointing. "I decided to give him a piece of my mind. I'm tired of these guys treating you like that."

Kasai raised an eyebrow. "That seems a little dark for you. Aren't these guys your friends?"

Pit shrugged. "They usually are but no friend of mine mocks my brother!"

Kasai looked down.

"_Lucario must have been lying about that last part. I know Pit better than anyone and he doesn't feel that way. I'd be able to tell if he did. I can read him like a book." _he thought.

"What's weird though is how i got my chance to attack." Pit said snapping Kasai out of his thoughts.

"Wario was chasing me with his bike and i was terrified that he was gonna run me over. When i thought he actually was going to,something shot Wario and knocked him off his bike."

Kasai questioned this. "Was it another fighter?"

Pit shrugged. "I don't know. I got a quick glimpse of it running away and i actually thought it was you because i thought i saw wings on the shadow. It might have been Meta Knight though."

"**Will the fighters Pit,Dark Pit,Palutena and Mii Fighter report to the Final Destination stage please!" **yelled the announcer.

Kasai got up. "Well,it looks like it's our match."

Pit jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh,yea! This'll be fun! Wait did he say Mii Fighter?"

Kasai shrugged. "I dunno why were fighting Mii Fighter but eh. We'll get him out first." He said wiping his eyes with his arm.

Pit's blue eyes sparked with emotion and Kasai saw it. "What?"

"Kasai...were you crying?"

Kasai responded by backhanding him and walking away.

Pit rubbed his cheek and glared. "_Who do you think you're fooling?" _he thought.

"**Final Destination! Pit! Palutena! Dark Pit! Mii Fighter! 3! 2! 1! GO!" **the announcer yelled.

All the fighters who weren't fighting were spectating the match. Wario and Lucario and almost every fighter glared at Kasai when he spawned.

Palutena and the two angels looked at the Mii Fighter. It just stood there. The characters in the crowd where confused on why it wasn't attacking. Pit was confused on why it was wearing a mask.

The Mii Fighter then spoke. "I love seeing you all so clueless."

The other three on stage instantly knew who they were looking at. The figure took off it's mask and Morgan was standing there. She was wearing a Cybernetic Suit and was a blade wielding Mii. Her wings were missing though.

After a second they appeared through holes in the back of her suit.

"I snuck in here as a Mii Fighter. Don't just stand there! Let's do this!"

The other three nodded and the brawl began. Lucario glared at Morgan.

"That's the little twerp who ambushed me after i was done with that Dark Pit!" he spat.

Wario stood up in anger. "That's also the little B*** that shot me off my bike!"

This riled up most of the other fighters.

Bowser yelled that she had gotten him from behind the day before when he was sabotaging Pit and Kasai's fight with Master Hand.

King Dedede yelled that she had swiped his hammer when he was gonna nail Kasai in the head with it.

Mario,Kirby and the others tried to take control of the situation but failed.

Bowser,Lucario and the others ran onto the stage. They knew something that the ones fighting didn't.

That was since Morgan was not a registered fighter,if she was knocked into a blast zone. There was a high chance of her getting seriously injured or she could actually die.

Mario and Pikachu went to get Master Hand while the others tried to hold the villains off. They made it onto the stage and ambushed the ones fighting. Lucario went for the angels first.

Using his aura,he screwed with their split soul and knocked both of them out. Bowser held Palutena down and kept her from pulling off any magic. Wario and Dedede went for Morgan. She tried to fight them off but she didn't know what they were capable of.

A smash ball then appeared and Morgan tried to grab it but Dedede knocked her out before she could do it. They pulled off her suit and she was in her normal clothes. They dragged her to the edge to throw her off. Pit and Kasai woke up and tried to stop them but they were stopped again.

Lucario couldn't knock them out again but he manipulated their soul to paralyze them. Master Hand came out with the heroes. They and the other villains started an all out brawl. Lucario and Bowser still had Palutena and the angel boys trapped.

Pit and Kasai looked at each other. Even though they couldn't speak. They understood what they had to do.

Break free.

They closed their eyes and focused. Lucario felt a jolt and looked at them. Both boys were staring back with glowing eyes. Thier pupils had vanished.

Pit's eyes glowed blue and Kasai's red. Lucario's Aura Break snapped and Pit and Kasai got up and rushed over to Morgan.

She started to wake up but she was dizzy. Lucario came over and attacked. He had lunged for Morgan. She glared at him. When he was close enough,she kicked him in the abdomen and sent him flying over the edge,Lion King style.

Lucario hit the blast Zone and disappeared. The rest of the villains had fallen and Link ran over to the three angels and the goddess.

"Are you alright?"

Palutena nodded but the three angels didn't answer. They wobbled and their eyes were glazed. Then all three collapsed. Palutena became very worried. Mario saw what happened and called for someone to find the Wii Fit Trainers. They were the healers this time around.

Pikachu and Ness tried to help the angels in the meantime.

Later Palutena was out on the balcony with some of the female fighters. Lucina,Rosalina,and Samus. Palutena was very worried. Rosalina put her hand on Palutena's left shoulder as her Luma sat in her lap.

"They'll be alright Palutena. Don't worry."

Palutena didn't respond.

"Why was everyone so angry with Dark Pit?" Samus asked.

Palutena responded this time. "His name is Kasai."

Samus coughed. "Sorry,why did everyone hate Kasai so much?"

Lucina sighed. "I can fill that one. The others don't like him because he's a clone. Not just literally but because his fighting style is almost identical to Pit's. When new fighters enter the ring,these guys want them to have thier own way of fighting. They have a similar problem with me."

Samus looked confused. "Kasai does have unique moves though! He has an Electroshock arm unlike Pit and his Final Smash is different. He also deals out more damage then Pit."

Lucina shook her head. "That's not enough for them."

Rosalina facepalmed. "That's so ridiculous. It's not fair to treat him or you like that!"

Lucina shrugged. "Sadly,that's how they are these days. Never satisfied."

Lucina,Samus,and Rosalina later left. Palutena sat there for a while more. In the infirmary,the three angels had woken up but haven't moved. They were in beds next to each other so they could talk.

"Why did you do that Morgan?" Kasai asked.

Morgan chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"You know. I heard what they said you did." Morgan smirked.

"I wasn't gonna let them do that to you guys. I don't care if the whole freaking world hates you both. I will always be that one person who does give a crap.

You two don't deserve to be treated that way. I snuck in as a Mii Fighter so i could help ya. My screwup was not leaving sooner. I accidently ended up in a match and well. You guys know where that went."

Pit smiled. "How can people say you're cold hearted!? You're awesome!"

Morgan smiled softly. "Thank you Pit."

Kasai glanced at Morgan and smiled. Then he got up and out of his bed. He walked over to Morgan's bed and looked at her.

She then spoke. "I heard what Lucario said to you. I told Pit as well. I hope you realize he was lying. All of it was. I decided to give Lucario what for because you don't deserve that. If anything,he deserved it."

Morgan stood up while saying this. Kasai then did the unthinkable. He hugged her. It wasn't quick either. Pit stood up and Kasai gestured for him to join and he accepted. Morgan felt something wet touch her shoulder and smiled.

Pit smirked at him. "I knew you were crying before. Great now you've got me crying."

Morgan herself started crying too. "We're family. We look out for each other. All three of us didn't come from normal means. We will show the world what we are."

All three angels spoke at the same time.

"We are the protectors of humanity and the light! We are Light,Darkness,and Emotion! We are family!"


End file.
